To thine own self be true
by AuroraRayne
Summary: She turns 21, finds out that what she thought she knew wasn't true. A new world opens up before her and in the middle of the whole messed up thing is one man. A man she would love to her hands on!


**_A/N This is my second story.....I thought of this the night while I was out at the bar with my best friend. It's amzeing the things you can come up with when you've been drinking._**

**_Kayla and Chris are based on two of my best friends._**

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing....JKR does. If I did....I sure as hell wouldn't be writeing stories on here!!!!!!_**

'She'll be 21 tomarrow' The man thought to himself.

He brushed his brown hair out of his, and tucked a peice behind his ear as he slunk down into his leather lounger even more. His tall body, smeemingly smaller in the oversizer chair. He rested his hands on arm rests as he started out of the window, engrossed in beautiful sight of the pastures below. His attempts at forgetting tomarrows date were begining to fail, miserably.

"Aiden?"

A womans voice.

'My wife' He thought, not even bothering to move.

"Aiden? Everything's going to be fine."The woman said, trying her hardest to console the ageing man.

"I know, my love. It's just, I fear of how she will take the news. Her watchers say she's very opinionated."

The woman laughed at her husbands thoughts. She bent down and kissed his head, smileing at his fear. She knew that he was worried, but she never thought it would be this bad. After all, he WAS getting his daughter back.

* * *

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A loud thud and the shattering of glass came from one of the rooms.

"Lexi?"

Someone ran to the door, yelling a name. She was average height, with long wavy brown hair. This was MaKayla Adams. Best friend and roommate of the famous Alexis Rayne. Ok, so maybe she wasn't famous like movie star famous, but where they lived she was as famous as they got.

"Lexi, open up!"

Kayla was now upset with her friend. She had been fine 10 minutes ago, and now.....well....for all Kayla knew a mirror was broken and god only knows what else.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Alexis stormed out of her room. Kayla took the chance to peer inside assessing the damage. Just as she had thought, peices of the full length mirror lay shattered on the floor along with a tiny black silletto pump.

'Now I know what happened.' Kayla thought to herself, smileing.

"How long till you're ready babe."

The sudden calmness of Alexis' voice shocked Kayla. This was really starting to get out of hand.

"I'm ready now hun." She replied with a smile, not wanting to set her friend off again.

Things had been getting worse within the last month. Nothing really noticeable at first, but slowly things got bad. It all started with mood swings. At first Kayla and Alexis both thought it was just PMS, but as the month proceded on and things got worse Kayla began to worry about her friend. Alexis just seemed to keep herself busy so that she rarely had time to think about what had been going on. Then came the strange events. When Alexis would get really angry, things would start to break. Mirrors, pictures, tv sets. Anything that could shatter into a million peices, would do just that. All Kayla could do was just sit and watch.

"DING DONG"

The door bell.

Kayla quickly snapped out of her thoughts as Alexis ran to open the door.

"Holly shit Lex, you look great."

The familer voice of the tall red head (AN: Not like Weasley red......a real red head...not quit brown...but...RED) filled the appartment. Kayla smiled.

"And you look amazeing to!" He said to Kayla, embraceing her in a hug the same he had done with Alexis.

"Chris, you're full of shit you know." Alexis said, "Now can we go please. It's 11:30. I wanna get there before midnight."

Alexis checked herself one last time in the full length mirror in the living room, smoothing out her short red skirt and adjusting her, barely there, black top before heading out to the car. This was night she had been waiting for.

At midnight she would be turning 21.

It would deffinatly be a night she would never forget.


End file.
